When transferring data between two different computing devices, the data to be transferred is typically written into a network buffer. The network buffer is then copied across the network using a network protocol and delivered to a destination computing device as a network packet. The network packet is then copied into memory at the destination computing device. Such file transfers are typically slow and require the data to be written in sequence which can be costly with respect to network bandwidth and system resources on both the source computing device and the destination computing device.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.